Development of a battery technology plays a pivotal role in promoting development of intelligent mobile terminal and electric automobile industries, and the like. However, as the battery technology is continuously upgraded, a charging problem becomes one of critical problems that restrict rapid development of the battery technology. In recent years, in order to resolve the charging problem, a wireless charging technology is considerably developed, and in reality, various wireless charging products for different requirements emerge continuously.
Currently, for wireless charging, there may be three transmission modes an electromagnetic induction transmission mode, a radio wave transmission mode, and a magnetic resonance transmission mode. The radio wave transmission mode is characterized by low transmit power, high energy consumption, and low feasibility. Generally, in actual application, the electromagnetic induction transmission mode or the magnetic resonance transmission mode is usually used for a wireless charging product.
With development of the wireless charging technology and promotion of a standard, a wireless charging product is designed more diversely according to a technology type, a standard protocol, a vendor design, and the like. For example, STARBUCKS, IKEA, and HAIER all integrate a wireless charging device into a product or a service thereof, such as a coffee table with a wireless charger of STARBUCKS, a smart home product with wireless charging of IKEA, and a smart kitchen and a smart office desk of HAIER, greatly improving user experience. However, a wireless charging control technology makes no breakthrough with a continuous increase in wireless charging products in different forms and development of a Device to Device (D2D) wireless charging technology. An existing wireless charging control method is still simple. For example, a capacity threshold is set to control a stop of wireless charging. This cannot satisfy requirements for control over diversified wireless charging products and for user personalization. Consequently, user experience of the wireless charging technology is poor.